Modern databases generally allow users to create software code within the database. This code is generally written in a programming language supported by the database, and may also include stored procedures, triggers, applications, programs, scripts, or any other suitable name. The code may provide functionality for use within the data retrieval functions of the database, for example, allowing data processing, formatting, or other operations to be performed directly within a query.
Software developers generally author test scripts to test code to ensure it functions as intended. For example, a software developer may create a test script for a function that performs the addition of two numbers that passes the function the numbers “1” and “2” as parameters and ensures that the function returns the correct results (e.g., “3”).